xlitefandomcom-20200214-history
Glacors
Glacors 'are fairly new to Xlite, they are monsters that can do all of the Attack-Styles. The place for Glacors can be easily accesed by going to the spirit tree and teleport to the Glacors. Glacors are easy to fight if you know how and what to do, but they'r still very dangerous. There are no requirments for killing Glacors, even tho its recommended to have a Magic level of 95, to cast the spell 'Fire Surge'. Any Fire spell could be casted to deal huge damage. Glacors is a very fast and easy method to make money with, they do drop alot of Steadfast Boots, Glavien Boots and Ragefire Boots. They'd also drop Spin Tickets and Shard of Armadyl. Shards of Armadyl are used to craft a Armadyl Battlestaff with, but this hasn't been implemented yet, even tho it could be anytime now! Recommended Equipment and Inventory Since Glacors are kind of hard monsters, and have got alot of special casts, attacks, and they attack with all Styles, you'll need kind armor. Equipment; *'Head: Virtus Mask > Ahrim's hood > Helm of neitiznot > Mystic Hat *'Neck': Arcane Stream Necklace > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory *'Chest': Virtus Robe top > Ahrim's robe top > Mystic Robe Top *'Legs': Virtus robe bottem > Ahrim's robe bottem > Mystice robe bottem *'Gloves': Spellcaster Gloves > Culinaromancer's Gloves 10 > Infinity Gloves *'Boots': Ragefire Boots > Infinity Boots > Mystic Boots *'Ring': Seer's ring *'Weapon': Chaotic Staff > Staff of Light *'Shield': Arcane spirit shield > Farseer Kiteshield > Mages' book *'Cape': Completionist Cape > Max Cape > God Cape > Kiln Cape Inventory; The inventory isn't really important, even tho I would suggest you to have it like this *2 Extreme Magic Potions *Runes to cast your best fire spell, unless you're a Donater *4 Prayer Potions or more. *Rest any type of food you would like. Attacks You must kill the Glacors and its minions alone, and may not be killed in a team. Glacors will attack with magic, ranged, and melee when in melee distance. Its ranged attack consists of an icicle, whilst its magic attack is a blue sphere. These attacks can be predicted as they always fire ranged attacks with their right arms and magic attacks with their left arms. When they throw both hands down, they are using their Icicle Special Attack. Unlike all other monsters, the damage from the ranged and magic attacks of a glacor is calculated when the attack hits the player, rather than when the attack animation begins. This means that it is possible to change prayers while the attack is coming toward you and still take less damage, which is impossible with most other monsters. Use Protect from Magic when the glacor raises its left arm, and Protect from Missiles when it raises its right arm – however, holding Soul Split is far more effective and should be used by players with 92 Prayer. Glacors are very weak against Fire Spells, which is why Magic is the best way to kill Glacors, meaning you can also switch between Prayers in-time. When a glacor reaches half health, it will summon its three glacytes, after which it will be invulnerable until they are slain. When all the glacytes are killed, you can process killing it. Special Abilities Icicle - stalagmites Glacors may slam both arms on the ground and fire a large cluster of icicles, rather like the icicles used with their ranged attacks. The player must run from the square he or she is standing in to avoid them. When hit by the icicles, you will lose half of your current life points. If a glacor was attacking with magic and then uses this attack, it will always switch to its ranged attack afterward. If the glacor dies before the attack reaches the player, the icicles will do no damage. Freezing Glacors have the ability to freeze you, meaning you won't be able to move. The freeze will only occur if the player is not praying against Magic. To break free, the player must repeatedly click away from where they are standing, or otherwise be dealt heavy damage from the glacor. Players will not automatically lose the freeze if the glacor dies. Summons When the glacor has half of its life points remaining, it will spawn three different glacyte monsters that must be killed before hurting the glacor again. It is advised to lure all three glacytes away from the glacor and hide behind a pillar, so that you may kill them without being attacked by the glacor. Protect from melee once you are in a safe-spot. Unstable Glacyte The unstable glacyte has a bar above its head, rather like the adrenaline bar seen on players, that indicates when it will use its special ability. Once the bar fills, the glacyte will stop moving and shortly thereafter explode, losing 90% of its current health and making it easy to finish off. The player will lose 1/3 of their current life points if standing next to the explosion. The free loss of health is deceiving, however: If the glacyte is not killed quickly after it explodes, it will rapidly regenerate its life points and begin to fill its bar once again. Fortunately, the glacyte stops healing once the timer starts. No experience is gained when killing the unstable glacyte. Sapping Glacyte The sapping glacyte will drain 5% of the player's Prayer points each time it hits. To avoid this prayer drain, it is recommended to kill the sapping glacyte first. Sapping Glacors will drain 10% of your Prayer points per hit, rather than the 5% of the glacyte. Enduring Glacyte The enduring glacyte takes lesser damage the closer to its glacor it is, from being practically immune to near-standard in the hits it takes. It is therefore recommended that players draw the glacyte as far out as possible in order to speed up their kills. Be careful, though; glacytes far enough from their glacor will glide back to it and must be lured again. Enduring glacors will take a constant 60% less damage. Category:Guides Category:Bosses